Back in time with Konoha
by HurtxxMangekyou
Summary: Hashirama and Madara are growing up with their clans hating each other and Uchiha and forced live under the Senju's as slaves but Hashirama wants to change that when he takes leaderships  HashiMada and TobiIzu
1. Chapter 1

Hashirama rubbed he back of his head, glancing at this father while doing so.

"Yes father..."Hashirama murmured.

The brunette followed closely beside his father. The young and older Senju leader walked through the village rather quickly, heading to the north-east of Konoha.  
>"Hashirama i'm serious. You are going to be the next head of the Senju clan. So you are going to have to learn how to lead properly, especially when controlling the Uchiha's" the elder Senju explained.<p>

Hashirama Nodded. The leader sighed before continuing. 

"This is the first time i'm taking you into the Kyanpu so i need you to understand how the system works. You already understand a fair bit but not enough so i have to prepare you"

The two Senju's made it to a smaller village inside konoha, stopping at the gates in-between two large wooden walls hiding behind it the Kyanpu.

Hashirama's Father pounded on the huge gate door until it creaked open slowly. A tall man poked his head out from behind the gate.

"Open up!" The Senju leader demanded.

"R-right away sir!" the other replied quickly. The younger man disappeared behind the gates and after a moment the gates made a loud sound before opening with a large squeak.

Hashirama and his father entered the camp. The brunette took in the site slowly. Inside here was absolutely different to the village. Hashirama passed many guards and noticed they were all Senju. The houses were all clustered together and very run down. But that wasn't the most disturbing. What was the most inhuman was the Uchiha. Not because of that fact but because of the condition they were in. The Uchiha members were all dirty and exhausted. Torn clothes and bloody hands. Proof of hard work. Hashirama watched in disgust as the Senju guards as they force the tired Uchiha's to keep working. Hashirama knew of the camps before he even saw inside the gates but his knowledge of kyanpu was completely different. In konoha, you were thought that Kyanpu was a peaceful isolates place for Uchiha's to live with each other while under supervision so they wouldn't cause any trouble. But it was completely different to what he was seeing right now.

He followed his father through the small village, passing many prisoners and guards, not one bit of him approved of any of this and he anxiously wanted his father to explain things to him and what was going on. He was waiting for the moment till the finally made it the central home. This building was unlike the homes, the Uchiha were forced to live in. Hashirama could tell that this was a form of torture and discipline towards the Uchiha people. Also it was probably to let them know who is the superior clan, but he knew one thing, he wasn't going to allow this when he takes leadership.

"Son... everything will be explained in the meeting" his father sighed.

Hashirama didn't bother with a reply.

The Senju's entered the fancy looking building. Hashirama twitched as he noticed how bright and polished it was in here. How come the Uchiha didn't have such a luxurious life? It did anger Hashirama but he kepted his mouth shut.

I'll show you to your room and then we will leave for the meeting" he explained.

Hashirama nodded again in understanding, still upset by the scene.

The both walked to the receptionist desk to be greeted by two young female Senju's

"Good morning sirs" the two girls smiled cheerfully.

"Rina, i want Hashirama's hotel key please"

"Of course sir" the red haired smiled sweetly.

"Here it is" squeaked the older female.

"Thank you very much" Hashirama thanked, taking the key swiftly and heading to the elevators.

Hashirama pushed the golden keys into the key slot in the door, twisting it and opening the door.

"Whoa..." he gasped, amazed as he entered the posh-looking room. It was huge and totally expensive. He quickly went to explore. It had one large bedroom, two kitchens and two bathrooms, a dining room, loungeroom, entertainment lounge, laundry and ninjustsu room. He really did feel selfish and spoilt. Hashirama was supposed to ready himself for the meeting, in the meeting lounge in a few minutes after getting settled. Which he did exactly that.

The tanned Senju walked throught the orifice of the meeting room respectfully, dressed formally. Many important Senju were present, his father included. They were all seated around a large table.

"Ahh... Hashirama your here, not a moment too soon son" the leader greeted.

"Hello to everyone" Hashirama said.

Many replies and nods were thrown back.

"Please sit"

Hashirama obeyed, taking the empty seat next to his father.

"Ok now we are all present, time to get this meeting started" he explained. "But first, i must explain to Hashirama, my son, how and why things are run the way they are. Since you will are my eldest, you are best fit to lead for you maturity and power"

"And what of Tobirama?" asked an elderly man

"Tobirama will be next in charge if something happens to Hashirama"

"Will he learn of this?"

"I will be teaching Tobirama at a more matured age"

"I understand"

"Good, Alright Hashirama as you already seen, we have described Kyanpu as a totally different image to the villagers"

Hashirama nodded bitterly

"It is believed that the other people wouldn't approve of this project but this is the only solution to have peace in Konoha containing both the rival clan, Uchiha and Senju"

"How is that, i don't see how what you are doing in peaceful"

"No one knows the Uchiha better then i and your elders since we have fought them in the war and have seen the darkest side of them. They are hateful and very powerful, it was very hard to control them at first because they don't like taking orders from an equal powerful clan. So we had to take that power from them, to let them know how to behave. Without this we wouldn't have the village as we do now"

"Father, times are different. They weren't like it when you were in war. You have yourself a new generation of Uchiha's that have grown in this environment for some time. They have already been disciplined enough"

"You don't understand boy" Hashirama's father sighed. "It's in their blood. No matter how good you raise an Uchiha, they can always turn away. They are a clan of hate and revenge, we can't drop these walls because even a single Uchiha can carry out the will of the previous Uchiha leaders and put the village in chaos"

Hashirama breathed steadily 'No Father, it is you who don't understand..."

Hashirama had been there for almost an hour, listening to each and every Senju rant on about how bad the Uchiha's are. It almost made him sick to be a Senju. Hashirama had zoned out until a young boy entered the room with a large tray of food. The Senju men didn't halt the conversation about how bad Uchiha are infront of the boy nor showing courtesy or gratefulness for the refreshments meals he had brought them the tanned Senju noticed.. Hashirama began to study the boy from curiosity. He was short with long spike raven hair which suited him rather well. He had a doll face and his skin was practically glowing white. And his eyes... They were simply fabulous.

What was unfortunate was the dirty clothes on the pretty boy. The boy looked a few years younger then Hashirama himself and he had to go through this.

The boys face was showing an expression of anger towards the men who were dissing him and his clan. After serving the food the beautiful boy stormed off crankily. Well He knew for sure that after this meeting he was defiantly going to look for that adorable waiter.


	2. Chapter 2

Madara slammed the kitchen door as hard as he could. He was so mad right now. How dare the Senju talk like that about his clan? How rude! He really wanted to go back into their and rip off all their faces but he knew he certainly couldn't but that fact just made him more angry and upset. Madara threw the food tray into the large silver sink before turning and leaning on the granite counter. He inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to calm himself down. He didnt want to be punished for showing anger towards the Senju, it was forbidden.

"Hey you!" A voice yelled. Madara jumped at the angry voice and quickly stood tall and straight, looking up. In the Kitchen's orifice stood a terribly angry Senju guard.

"Yes Senju-sama" Madara replied politely to avoid trouble.

"You idiot! You aren't allowed to be slacking off" he said loudly.

Madara shook his head. "No Sir, i'm afraid your wrong" Madara stated calmly.

"What was that?" he growled.

"I just finished in here, all my kitchen duties are over. I was just about to leave." The raven explained, showing no fear towards the guard, who had every right to do whatever he pleased to the younger.

"How dare you talk back to me" He snapped. The tall man moved towards Madara quickly, making a grab for the Uchiha's hair. Madara had saw it coming but he knew it would be a bad move for him to dodge the Senju so he just stood there and took it. The Senju guard roughly took Madara's spiky hair into his bulky fist, almost ripping the hair from its roots. He tugged hard, forcing the Uchiha to look at him dead in the face.

"You cannot talk to me back, i am your master and you are the pathetic slave. Be grateful your allowed to even be allowed to live in this village. Know your place Uchiha" he spat angrily.

Madara could feel those words smacking him in the face, as he was forced to breath in the guards terrible bad breath.

Madara gritted his teeth but his face remained emotionless as possible. The was a moment of silence to the older man spoke again.

"Apologise to me now, beg me to spare your life"he ordered still holding Madara's hair tightly in his fists.

"But sir, what have i done wrong" Madara retorted, still showing the other man no fear or anger which obviously maddened the Senju.

"You little piece of shit!" he yelled throwing Madara into the bench. Madara gasped aloud as he hit his back hard into the counter stone top. The Taller man bolted forward quickly, clenching his fist and smashing it into Madara's jaw. The Uchiha let out a cry, grabbing for his bloody mouth. The older man was just about to attack again when there was an interruption at the door.

"Stop it now!"

Both of the two turned to identify the who had intruded. The guard was about to snap at the prson when he noticed who it was.

"Hashirama-san?" he gasped. Madara lifted a thin dark eyebrow.

"Stop hurting that boy" he ordered sternly. The other Senju man blinked before moving away from the Uchiha.

"Oh, right away sir"

Madara fell to the floor as the guard turning to the tanned male.

"I didnt expect to see you here at kyanpu at such a young age. But since i saw you last, you have grown considerably" He tried but Hashirama just waved his hand dismissingly. The other Senju nodded wordlessly before taking the order and leaving the kitchen.. Hashirama waited till he could feel the other Senju's presence no more and then he had walked up to the injured teenager.

"Are you ok?" The older Senju asked with concern in his voice. He held out his hand to help the other boy to his feet. Madara still held his stinging jaw but took the offer. Hashirama asked again

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine thank you Senju" he replied wearily

"That's good, by the way my name is Hashirama, i am the eldest son of the great elder Senju" he introduced. "What's your name?" he asked politely.

Madara raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Uchiha Madara..." the raven replied lightly.

"Well then, its very nice to meet you Madara"

"Ditto..."

Hashirama smiled. He liked this boy, he seemed very mature, polite, shy and timid. Madara's face frowned slightly at how formally dressed this Senju was, yeah he was the next head of the clan but wow...

Hashirama felt bad as he could tell what the other man was thinking, It was bad that he had to wear worn out clothes and didnt get to wear anything truly comfortable or warming for him. He knew next time he'd see Madara he would try to dress more casually.

Hashirama seemed very nice to Madara but that didn't change the fact that he was a Senju, Madara could never trust a Senju.

"Madara, if ya want i could get you some fresh, clean clothes" Hashirama offered smiling sweetly.

Madara blinked. He would of loved to agree to the offer but he did have his doubts. Maybe Hashirama was just trying to trick him into saying yes, then beat him for it. Its not like it hasn't happened before with other guards. Even though Hashirama wasn't a guard...

"I'll be alright, thank you anyway" Madara said , forcing a smile upon his features.

"Really?" Hashirama questioned. He ki nda guessed Madara would refuse because he knew it would be hard to trust someone after himself had been hurt many times.

Madara nodded in response.

"Alright then that's fine"

Madara himself was about to talk when he had heard a familiar sound growling from his empty stomach.

Hashirama laughed loudly as Madra's face blushed a bright red.

"I take it your hungry"

"No! Don't worry about it Hashirama-sama, im ok, anyway i have to leave soon so-"

"Oh well, why not take something with you, like a snack"

Hashirama walked over to the large bench, scanning it before grabbing something from it and turning to face the short teen who obviously looked confused.

Madara looked at Hashirama then down at his hand. He was holding a pastry bread.

"Please take it Madara-chan" Hashirama asked putting the bread into Madara's hand, who took it hesitantly.

"...Thank you very much Hashirama"

Hashirama nodded, smiling happily to himself. He was proud at how well this went. It was silent for a moment, not awkward but silent. Madara then walked to the door, heading out.

"Have a good afternoon" Madara said as he walked

"You too Madara, see you soon"

It was pretty difficult for Madara to walk back to his shared home. If a guard caught him walking home with food, he could just be accused of stealing and surely killed for it. That's something Hashirama didn't understand. He slid past the worn out doors of his home and headed to the bedroom. After reaching his destination, he knelt down onto the wooden floor. In the room they're were a few other Uchiha, that weren't not family related. The were just picked randomly and shoed in a house with. The Senju didn't care if how crowded a room got.

They would just push the Uchiha's to live in such an environment. Madara didn't care though, he loved all of the Uchiha members anyway, he really would do anything to save them from this.

Madara moved the dirty carpet along the floor, that was hiding a trap door underneath. He skilfully stuck his fingers in the holes of the door, and then pulling it upwards.

Inside was a smaller room that was hidden underneath the building.

"Izuna, its me" Madara called out

Nothing moved inside the room but suddenly a small boy jumped from the bottom room to Madara.

"Madara! I've missed you!" Izuna squealed.

The other Uchihas in the room smiled to the two brother's heartwarming scene. Madara Hugged Izuna tightly. The two boys looked at lot like each other but the only differences were that Izuna tied his hair back and Madara was a tiny bit taller than him even though he was a couple years older than Izuna. Yeah, Izuna was only 14 and he had to go through this every day.

"Izuna, i got you something yummy toady" Madara exclaimed happily. Izuna looked at Madara as he pulled out something from his clothes.

Madara handed his younger brother the pastry Hashirama had given him earlier.

"Aww, thank you bog brother!"Izuna said gratefully.

"Anything for you Izuna" Madara . He had saved his brother from the Kyanpu

Madara had been hiding Izuna from the Kyanpu for a few months now. The guards just guessed Izuna had died since he had been missing for awhile now, but he was actually hiding secretly. Madara would bring Izuna food every day. He had made this plan awhile ago to save his little brother from the hard labour, the Senju's forced them through. Before Izuna went into hiding, he was almost dying from exhaustion and starvation. This plan kept Izuna safe from the guards abuse as well, and to make sure he could keep his younger brother alive. Madara wouldn't know what he would do without Izuna. Almost all the Uchiha knew that Izuna was still alive and that all of them were super supportive for the two brothers. None of them would sell out the adorable Uchiha brothers. Also Madara's roommates would give Madara their lunches sometimes because he would starve himself, giving Izuna his meals all the time.

Madara was a strong boy. He did struggle with all the work and sneaking around to get extras food to feed himself and Izuna but he had been going quiet well.

Madara was an amazing brother and obviously would do anything for his precious baby brother.

Izuna took a large bite out of the delectable. "This is very yummy, brother. You must be hungry too? Do you want some?" Izuna held out the bread to his nii-san

"Haha, don't worry about me Izuna, i've already eaten" Madara lied. He hadn't eaten for some time now

"Are you sure?" Izuna asked, concerned. He was unsure if Madara was telling the truth.

"Yes otouto, i'm fine" Madara reassured, smiling.

**Jezz, took me awhile to write this but ah well, done finally! I hope i explained things well enough.**

**But things will get more interesting and thrilling so keep reading a review! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okiee, heres another chapter, I ama starting another story *sigh* but i wanted to add some more chapters before i post it.**

Hashirama rubbed his temples as he left his large room and headed down the corridors. He had been here for almost two weeks now and he was getting used to the program. He still hated every bit of the plan but oh well. He was going to play along for now.

The tall Brunette left the large sparkly building and headed for the Senju department area to meet with his father. He could remember his father telling him that he would be scouting with him for today. This was going to be his first actual physical activity to do with the camp. He wasn't looking forward to it, preferred to be chilling with mates like a normal teenager.

He arrived at a small building not long after and entered it regardless. He was greeted by his father instantly.

"Oh good, you're here Hashirama" he congratulated, smirking.

"Where else" Hashirama muttered, under his breath.

The Senju leader heard but decided to dismiss it, shrugging.

"Alright it's time to head off, we are half an hour late" The leader announced and headed for the door. Hashirama followed after, the rest of the Senju solders watching on as they left.

Hashirama walked with his father to the other side of the Kyanpo to where the Uchiha's had to work. It was a dry part of the camp and somehow seemed hotter there, if it was possible.

"This section of Kyanpo, Uchiha are supposed to build houses here. The buildings that get built are for them to live in."

_So they have to build their own houses? How chat _Hashirama thought.

Hashirama watched the clan, struggling to build the buildings from the complicated blue prints. It was obvious that none of those Uchiha were trained to build an actual structure. They were young and some where even kids, obvious that they did not have the experience to construct at that age. Would of been more appropriate for them to have been in school and at least taught.

The leader saw the displeased look on his eldest sons face and sighed.

"Hashirama, it'll take you some time to settle in, but don't be too phased with the conditions here" He explained.

Hashirama's father left his right hand fall to his guns' handle and took his leave, patrolling. Hashirama himself walked off, deciding to look around.

He still remembered the Uchiha waiter that came by the meeting a few weeks back. He wanted to see him again but he never got around to it. He did research and found out that the boy was bunked into cabin 7 and that he had a brother who had died a fare while back. It saddened him a lot. He had a brother too and couldn't imagine losing his Tobirama.

He also imagined the boys attitude and personality, he had the looks but Hashirama had a feeling that they boy was very intriguing and wanted to know a lot more. He somehow caught his wandering attention.

Hashirama walked past the Uchiha kids, watching sympathetically. E saw many of the other Senju didnt show any kindness and just pushed them around. It was very inhuman but that just showed the hatred between the two clans, Senju and Uchiha.

He walked for awhile till he came to a huddle of houses and noticed they had a blurry number near the orifice of the cabin. This was defiantly where Madara had to be. The houses were placed in random order, numbers were placed like 1,12,16, and 3. There was about 50 houses in this part of town so he knew it would be difficult to come across 7#.

Truth be told, he came to a particular building, no difference but the number. 7. Finally, he sighed and stepped into the house.

He took in the sent which was rather appalling. All the Uchiha people were startled to have a Senju walk into their hut and quickly looked away. The place was overcrowded with random Uchiha, and it was obvious they were scared in the presence of a soldier. He _was_ wearing the uniform and had the rifle.

He trotted forward, searching for a particular Uchiha. He became successful when he noticed a familiar nest of spiky raven hair, resting on the bed with a slightly older male. It didn't look like the two were fazed with space, they must of all been close with each other. It made the Uchiha's look more friendly and he questioned the stories the Senju told him when he was growing up.

"Madara?" Hashirama whispered questionly.

The younger boy, shifted slightly before getting up and turning to look at the brunette surprised.

"You?" he stated confused.

"Damn, it took ages to find you" Hashirama chuckled.

"Find..me?"

The elderly Uchiha watch the two wearily.

"Yeah, i wanted to see how you were" Hashirama said smiling, pulling out his gun and dropped it to the floor. "Can i sit?" he asked. Madara looked at him before quickly following the command and shuffling over. Hashirama took the little space and sat by the Uchiha.

Madara stared at the floor, uncomfortable with being so close to the Senju. Hashirama turned his head slightly to look at the Uchiha respectfully, smiling.

"So, how are you?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Er, fine."

"Haha, i hope you still remember me" Hashirama said jokingly.

"No, no, i remember you. You're..." Madara thought for a moment before remembering. "Hashirama!" The raven was pleased that he could remember, he took pride by those silly little things which were quite amusing to the Senju.

"Oh, im glad you remember me, it's very polite of you" Hashirama said grinning.

Madara smiled lightly, shrugging and looking away.

The two teenagers talked for awhile, laughing and becoming it bit more closer. Something more than just acquaintances, you could almost say mates.

The other Uchiha in the cabin liked this Senju, just barely. He had taken an interest in Madara and looked like he really cared for him, which for was surprise since he was a Senju. Hashirama had spoken to almost all the other Uchiha's in the cabin when he was introduced by Madara to them. Hashirama was very respectful to them and that's what Uchiha loved.

Hashirama didn't notice, but he had spent the rest of the day with the Uchiha's in cabin 7 and didn't realise the trouble it could have caused him so he decided to leave.

"Madara, I have to go now so I'll come back soon ok?" he explained gently.

Madara looked at him shocked but nodded.

"It's ok Hashirama, I'll see you soon" Madara said smiling.

Hashirama nodded, standing up and retrieving his weapon. Before heading for the door, Hashirama decided to take a step further and hug the Uchiha. The brunette wrapped his arms around the younger quickly and hugging tightly. Madara gasped as he was pulled into an unexpected embrace.

Hashirama stepped back and smiled before heading to the door.

"Farewell everyone, look after yourselves" he spoke allowed.

Everyone had wished him farewell nicely. Hashirama then left the cabin, and quickly headed back to the Senju's central home.

Hashirama made it back to the building where he lived in and walked through. Worst of luck he bumped into the father upon entering.

"Hashirama... Where have you been, I didn't see you" he asked

"Oh! Uh, well father i was just walking around to check a few things out" Hashirama said quickly.

His father raised an eyebrow and the brunette smiled dofusly and walked past him to avoid any more questions.

The Senju leader watch as his son headed for the lifts, past the counter girls who smiled at him genuinely. He guessed he was tired and wanted to head to bed. Then he walked off himself.

**Uggh, finished, i can't make them very long chapters, i always have no time on the computer to type them down and upload. Lol a funny fact was I was writing this down while i was listening to "I'm sexy and i know it" By lmfao. How unfitting. I guess that's why this turned out so... random?**

**Anyway, i hope u guys like where this is going? I just came up with it randomly so there ya go. I think it reminds me of Germany holocaust but it seems somewhat similar. Holocaust, Naruto style aye? Or is it just me .**

**Well please review if ya bothered to read this, i really like hearing what people think so please do. Its like a motivation. But don't say anything mean T.T Haha thank you :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mwahaha, did another chapter. I feel so awesome. I never get to update T.T I haven't planned them out much anymore but i know where i want this to go and it'll be great, things will end up being ruined for Madara and Hashirama and cabin 7 but then things will brighten up. (possibly o.O)**

**Enjoy this early chapter ^.^ (might not happen again )**

A week later –

Madara dropped the dishes into the sink that was already filled with hot soapy water. He then proceeded to wash the unclean utensils.

Things have been going so very good for Madara and his younger brother since Hashirama had become their friend. The cabin and Madara had both agreed that Hashirama was trustful enough to know that Izuna was alive. It was a big step but Hashirama then intended to help both the Uchiha's out so it was worth to tell the Senju the truth. Hashirama helped out by bringing food to the two boys and providing some extra clothes and other supplies. He had sworn to keep Izuna a secret and he meant it.

Madara found it difficult to fully depend on Hashirama, he was a Senju, It would take him some time to fully open up to a Senju after these years of torture, abuse and restricted human rights.

Not a moment too soon, Hashirama walked into the kitchen. The two had planned to meet at that time since Madara had kitchen duty inside the Senju's central building.

"Good Afternoon~" Hashirama sang as he entered the room.

Madara jumped but turned to noticed it was his friend. A smile soon followed after. "Hey, Hashirama-san"

Hashirama walked to the Uchiha beauty and stood at a nice range. He tapped his wrist watch, smirking.

"You're ahead of time Madara, that's great"

"Yeah, today was fast business i guess" Madara said, looking down at the bench Hashirama stood in front of.

"I want to show you my bedroom Madara, we will have plenty of time after you finish those dishes right?" Madara nodded. "And once times up we'll bring food to the people back at your cabin ok?"

"Sounds good..." Madara muttered.

Hashirama smiled and moved forward. With a quick gesture the two began to wash the dishes.

After a good five minutes the two had finished Madara's duties and headed for the suite area.

Madara was overwhelmed with this type of luxury and it amazed him a lot. Peeked his interest you could say. The two clansmen made it to a golden suite door that had the number 2 imprinted on its features. Hashirama put the same golden keys through the lock, and it unlocked the door in point 4 seconds. The Senju took the knob and twisted it, opening the door to a paradise. Madara gasped when he peered into the room. Hashirama nudged Madara into the room and closed the door behind them.

After living in terrible conditions, this all stunned Madara. How the room was simply amazing to him.

"What do you think?" Hashirama asked, smiling, pulling Madara into the main area of the suite.

"Wow, this is huge! Also so very full" Madara went into a string of adjectives, trying to describe this amazing view.

Madara seemed so surprised. Hashirama smiled as he watched the Uchiha, muttering the word 'cute' but lucky enough that the younger couldn't hear.

Hashirama gave Madara a tour of the apartment before taking Madara to his bedroom to talk. The two sat on the large king double bed that was neatly made with silky red bed covers.

"Madara, you don't have to talk about this. But i want to know?"

Madara looked at Hashirama confused. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything. When you were brought here, your family. I want to know everything about you"

Madara's eyes widened. It was unexpected but Hashirama did liked to be told information so he could understand the other person he was in conversation with.

"Well, i..." Madara stuttered.

"Just put it like this, tell me about your family, what happened to you?"

"Um, my family? I honestly don't remember my parents or anyone else. I have a faint vision of my mother's face in m memory but i never knew them. My parents or anyone else besides Izuna. I lived with a villager woman who took care of me and my brother till i was 9 before the Senju soldiers from Kyanpu took me and Izuna away from her. We were then brought here" Madara explained. It was hard to talk about since he barely remembered and it was a hard topic for him to talk about but Hashirama urged him to continue. "When i came here i didn't understand anything of what was going on. But the other Uchiha who were there helped me and Izuna. Those Uchiha are the ones who are in my cabin. I see them as family... As time went on Izuna became weaker because of the work we were forced to do and as you already know, that's why we hid Izuna. I learned to cope with it i guess..." Madara concluded. After that line, he was finished with the conversation and didn't want to talk about it and longer. Hashirama took note and decided to leave it... for now. There was no way he was going to leave it. He wanted to know what happened to him. He knew that there was more to it. If he knew the whole story, then maybe he could help Madara through this difficult time and they could fix the hatred between the clan. Then maybe they could be together.

Hashirama sighed. That's right. He loved Madara. It's not just mutual attraction. He had fallen in love with the Uchiha within the first couple of days he had met the boy, before Madara ha d even opened up to him. It does sound stupid but he couldn't stop thinking about the Uchiha. It would be totally against the law for the Senju head to fall in love with an Uchiha. He knew it was preposterous but he didn't care. He loved Madara and one day he will make it better for the both of them and then they could be allowed to follow their dreams and fantasies. Hashirama knew Madara didn't love him but he would sure try to make the boy fall in love with him. It was his true desire.

After the time they had spent together, Hashirama decided to let Madara go and take him back to his 'family' before it got late. Hashirama had brought a backpack and filled with nutritional food for the whole cabin to enjoy. Hashirama had round about knew where Madara's home was so it wasn't difficult to find anymore. They had both go there in a short period of time and Hashirama had said his good byes to his crush with the usual hug. Madara walked back into his hut and greeted everyone. He put out the food Hashirama had handed him before he left and everyone got something that was enjoyable. He walked over to Izuna who was eating a sandwhich, sitting quite comfortably on a mattress.

"How was your day?" Izuna asked cheerfully, watching Madara as he took a seat next to him.

"It was really good Izuna" Madara said, blushing.

"OHHHH, I know that look!" Izuna giggled.

"What! What look?" Madara said loudly, going red.

"You were blushing! What's going on with you and Hashirama?" Izuna squealed, jumping on his older brother.

"What, no Izuna, nothing is" Madara yelled, pushing Izuna away, totally embarrassed.

"Come one Madara, tell me!"

Madara stared at Izuna as he calmed down. "Nothing's going on but..."

"But what?"

"I think i kinda l-like him" Madara stuttered.

"OMG thats so cute Madara!" Izuna said, rushing forward to hug an embarrassed Madara Uchiha.

"Do you like Hashirama?" One of the Uchiha asked in the cabin, giggling loudly.

By now the whole cabin was surrounding Madara, bombarding him with questions. All the younger Uchiha's loved the fact that their Madara had fallen in love and even the elders weren't too bad. They thought it was bad to love a Senju but they all agreed that Hashirama was a different man. Questions like _when are you going to ask him _and _when the marriage is _and even _who is the seme _(Hashi of course)

"Madara, i believe Hashirama loves you. I noticed when i first saw the way he looked at you." An elder woman said sweetly.

Madara's face went a deeper red.

The whole cabin loved the idea of them together and couldn't stop talking.

**How was this Chapter? I am trying to bring Hashirama and Madara closer while still trying to include other things but it might not happen too soon since i need to explain something else, there will be something else that will happen so that's why nothing has changed much beside trust.**

**I feel like this is kind of getting boring so next chapter I'll try and put them two together but let's see how that does. I need reviews so please let me know how it goes, because then I'll know what you want. You could also give me tips or suggestions towards the story's plot.**

**I planned it all out! I have been on four day suspension so i wrote ideas down but never actually added to the story so dun dun dun**

**Thank you for reading and pretty please review:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please Enjoy this Chapter. It the totally ****not**** awesome scene ;) **

_A month later._

Izuna was almost jumping out off the rugged wooden cahir. In fact the whole cabin had been a little excited today. Today was the day Hashirama was going to ask Madara out.

Before today Hashirama had came out to see all the Uchiha's to talk about his feelings for Madara which even obviously knew. Izuna closed his eyes, playing the scene through his head once again.

"_Come in Hashirama-san" yelled the eldest man of the cabin._

_The Senju brunette nodded and walked into the small stuffy building. Izuna had heard from underneath the hut from the small room he hid in most the time anyone entered the house. _

"_Hashiramaa" Izuna beamed as he erupted from the floor boards. Hashirama smiled gently as Izuna accepted the short lasting hug from the hyperactive young Uchiha._

"_Hello to you too Izuna" Hashirama replied. Izuna laughed cheekily before asking._

"_Madara isn't here, i thought you knew?"_

_Hashirama wagged his finger. "I already knew, I came here to talk to you guys" he declared._

_Izuna took two wooden seats for himself and Hashirama and sat down closely. _

"_I've already told you people that I love your brother" Hashirama paused for a moment. The other Uchiha's looked on from the other side of the room as they listened in. "Tomorrow I want to ask Madara out and i wanted to ask youse for consent"_

_Izuna smile grew larger. "About time Hashirama" he blurted._

_Absolutely no one in the house was surprise, everyone knew it was bound to happen. That Hashirama was going to ask Madara out and everyone knew Madara would say yes a thousand times over._

_Hashirama smiled at the word Izuna produced. "So what do you think?"_

"_I think you should Hashirama!" Izuna ranted._

"_Thank you Izuna" the Senju rejoiced, leaning forward and giving a lovingly hug._

"_It's ok with me if you want to date Madara" spoke the elder who had answered the door._

_Hashirama turned to the Uchiha and thanked him gratefully. _

"_Go for it Hashirama" agreed another Uchiha and soon other shouts of acceptance were given to Hashirama and then the whole cabin rejoiced with happiness. _

"_Thank you everyone, i am so grateful to you all. I promise that i will treat Madara with only love and respect. I'll treat him like the world, because that's what he means to me" Hashirama explained, putting the feeling love in words._

Already, Hashirama had came to the cabin before Madara and told everyone to be prepared. Then he sat on the wooden seats with Izuna and a few other Uchiha, the rest were hanging from the bunk beds. Madara was due to enter the door any second now.

Hashirama was in a small conversation whispering to Izuna happily. That same minute, Uchiha Madara walked through the door, and stopped to stare at everyone who was crowded around Hashirama and everyone was smirking mischievously.

"What's going on?" he asked, tilting his head to the side innocently, his hair falling to one side.

"Sit here" Hashirama said sweetly, tapping the seat next to him

Madara raised his eyebrow, but complied to the request and walked to the crowd and taking a seat upon the chair.

Madara was now seated infront of the brown haired Senju. Hashirama leaned forward, and taking Madara's smaller pale hands into his. Before Madara could question him again Hashirama spoke for him.

"Madara I have wanted to tell you this for a long time now and now i am going to"

The Uchiha stared intently into the warm brown eyes of the Senju, who looked back just as passionate.

"Madara... i really like you and i want you to be mine"

The raven haired was stunned. He couldn't form a reply, but he didn't have to.

"I hold these feelings for you and I know that I can call it love"

"I-uh" he stuttered

"Madara, I love you. Do you love me back? Do you want to spend your life with me, it's your decision"

Izuna had a sweat drop, he was listening very hard and suspense was building. Madara's lost of speech was because he was shocked right? Or Maybe he wasn't ready? Izuna was 100 percent sure that Madara did love Hashirama but he had gone through so much due to the Senju's. Perhaps Madara had needed more time to explore his own feelings and decide the consequences there were if he were to date a Senju. To Izuna, he would date whoever he loved and nothing would get in the way, no matter what clan they were born from. Love comes from the people.

Madara opened his mouth to talk but closed it again, looking away.

Hashirama felt his heart drop. It felt like he just got punch in the face by his crush. Maybe he should of waited longer, or at least waited for Madara to make the first move. He shouldn't of just forced the question on him, he felt absolutely guilty for confusing the Uchiha he loved the most. Who he wanted to spend the world with. Hashirama was ripped from these thoughts as Madara finally reacted from the confession. He did not expect this at all.

Hashirama's brown eyes widened as Madara had kissed Hashirama ever so lightly. It was a shocking moment and when he had pulled away, everyone cheered from relief and happiness. Madara pulled away shyly, blushing madly but smiling happily.

Hashirama felt tears run to his eyes and he rushed forward and pulled Madara into a hug.

"Oh my god, I love you so much Madara" Hashirama cried. Madara hugged back, burying his face in the crook of Hashirama's neck. The Senju was the first to pull away. "Do you really love me?"

Madara nodded. "I love you Hashirama"

The cabin was full of cheers and shouts. Everyone was celebrating the new couple.

It was about 3 hours after Madara had said yes to Hashirama's proposal of them going into a relationship. The two had spent those hours with Madara's family and now it was going to be alone time for Hashirama and Madara. Hashirama had taken Madara back to his suite for them to cuddle and talk.

The two were on the long soft couch, snuggling together as they spoke. They discussed their feelings and what they thought of each other. It was until Hashirama brought up question

"I want you to move into my apartment"

Madara gasped and turned to look at Hashirama.

"I don't mean right now but i want you to think about it. I don't like having the love of my life forced to live like you are"

Madara found the offer amazing and really wanted to accept it but he couldn't. If he did, he felt like he was abandoning everyone. Abandoning Izuna...

Hashirama saw the distraught on his boyfriend's face and sighed. "Madara, just think about it ok"

Madara nodded sadly. Hashirama kissed him lightly before smiling, trying to comfort him.

**This chapter was only bout getting them together and they'll also take another step with their relationship but it's going to have to happen in the next chapter. I have just decided to add a little something else that Hashirama does for the Uchiha's. Read the next chapter to find out.**

**Please review and keep reading :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

2 Weeks later.

Madara lifted a huge piece of plank wood and handed it to his friend. He then proceeded to hand it to another man to build a similar looking building to the Uchiha homes.

Madara would sort out the good wood that would be able to be used to construct a stable home. He then gave it to Sully for him to pass it on.

"I don't approve of your relationship" Sully spoke honestly. Madara shrugged. The other Uchiha said, disappointed. "I must say Madara, I am disappointed"

"You don't know him" Madara snorted.

"Madara, He's a Senju!" the other man snapped. Madara almost dropped the wood but Sully caught it quickly, glancing at Madara with an annoyed stare. Madara apologised quietly.

"I'm your friend Madara, I just care about you. I see you as my younger brother and I know whets best for you ok" Sully sympathized, talking a little gentler.

Madara nodded, not talking. Sully was slightly true. Sully had be like an older brother to him and he must of known something. But he knew Hashirama. He was different...

Sully sighed. "I just think he'll hurt you. You should listen to me Madara"

Madara ignored the words that Sully said and just continued to go through the wood piles. Sully growled at the gesture but decided to ignore it as he spat on the ground angrily.

A few hours after of sorting out material and putting things together, the Uchiha working there were allowed to head back to their cabins for rest. It was the last shift everyone had for the day. Madara walked home with his (so called) friend. The two didn't talk much because of their previous complications. They both stopped at cabin 3 which was where Sully lived. They both stood there for a minute or less before Sully said goodbye.

"Alright, walk safe and watch out for any Senju's. Even that rat of a boyfriend" Sully spat crankily.

Madara's eye twitched angrily. No one is allowed to talk about his lover like that. Before Sully could walk off, who wasn't even waiting for a response. Madara quickly reached up and gave the taller man a hard slap to the face. Sully gasped, not expecting that from the younger, who never showed aggressive behaviour to any Uchiha before. He was shocked, and touch his own cheek as it stung from the slap he deserved. He stared at his friend before turning around and walking into the cabin wordlessly. Madara stood there, anger and surprised. Surprised at himself to be honest.

He snapped himself out of his thoughts and started to head back to his own cabin. It was about 7:20 pm and was getting pretty dark. He hurried back to his own home which was the building with a number 7 imprinted. He walked in and everyone greeted him happily but it was very short lasting since everyone was tired. Madara flopped down on a mattress with a older lady who didn't seem to care at all. Everyone always had to bunk with another Uchiha. Before he could get comfy, the trap door opened itself and Izuna came out of it for a few seconds before beckoning Madara to follow him.

"I want to talk to you Madara" Izuna said emotionlessly which and totally unusual for the younger, usually hyperactive kid.

Madara blinked before getting off the bed and following his brother into the underground chamber below.

The room was rather small but liveable. Izuna said down on the smaller mattress that barely fit two people. Madara sat on it with him being able to fit because they were petite little kids.

"What's wrong Izuna" Madara asked worried.

Izuna waited for a moment before talking. "Nii-san... Hashirama spoke to me today" he said.

Madara didn't say anything back, not understanding what he was trying to say.

"He told me that he had asked you to move into his apartment with him" Izuna toned

Madara heart stopped for a second before looking away from Izuna. What would he say? Is he angry at me or Hashi?

Izuna continued to speak during Madara's code of silence.

"Why didn't you tell me? Or anyone else?" Izuna asked upset. It seem like Madara was planning to move out without telling him.

"I-I didnt tell you because im not moving ok"

"What?"

"There was no reason to tell you otouto, im staying here"

Izuna was surprised. He didn't expect that. "But, why wouldn't you move out?"

"Izuna, i can't leave you. I'm not going to abandon you"

"Madara... Hashirama came to me and ask why you were avoiding it and I didn't know what he was talking about then he told me that he asked you to move in with him two weeks ago. He was upset that you didn't even talk to us about it. He thought that you didn't want to move in with him." Izuna explained. He wanted Madara to move in with him. He knew that Hashirama would look after Madara and he wanted Madara to have the best. "I was also upset you didn't talk ot me about it. I'm your brother..."

Madara felt tears spring to his eyes. "I'm sorry Otouto, i didn't know you would react and I cant move out, I can't leave you" Madara said, almost pleading.

Izuna pulled his brother into a hug and whispered. "Just go talk to Hashirama, you can't keep hurting him"

Madara nodded as tears fell down his face, moistening his rosy cheeks. "I will brother..."

"Thank you Oniichan" Izuna said smiling

That night, Madara decided to stay underground with Izuna and sleep with him. It was a tad uncomfortable but worth it. The next day was very hot and Madara was keen to meet up with Hashirama today. He was going to tell Hashirama why he couldn't move in with him. He hoped that Hashirama wouldn't be angry with him. He had kitchen duty today and he was rushing so he could have some extra time to see Hashirama before he had to move on with his next work which was helping a few guys to make some furniture that the Senju wanted. They never got anything that made besides a few bad chairs, extra bed frames and houses.

He finished the dishes and looked at the time. He had finished twenty minutes early. He then rushed out of the kitchen and headed for the suites. He had to make sure no Senju saw him so he wouldn't get into trouble for being out of bounds.

He made it to the door and knocked nervously.


	7. Chapter 7

Madara stood at the door feeling a tad bit awkward. He thought it took ages for Hashirama to answer when reality was, it took only less than a minute. The door creaked opened to reveal a very handsome looking man. Hashirama showed a quick look of surprise but soon smiled hugging his lover. He pulled Madara in quickly to avoid any guards walking past and spotting a Uchiha.

"Hello, Madara" Hashirama greeted, still a bit confused with the sudden guest he had. He lead Madara over to the loveseat-couch and sat them both down. "I haven't seen you for a while, have you been ignoring me?"

Madara's face saddened. "Hashi... I have been thinking about the offer you gave me about moving in with you..." Madara informed. Hashirama listening eagerly.

"Hashirama, I would love to! But... i can't"

"Ok, i respect your decision baby but... But why? Is there a problem?" He asked, sounding a little hurt. It like Madara didn't have a strong feelings for him and made him feel really rejected. He pulled the raven closer then lifted him onto his lap. Madara shifted slightly, getting himself comfortable before talking.

"I would Hashi, i really would but... Izuna" he muttered.

"Izuna?"

"I cannot leave him." Madara confessed.

There was a short pause before Hashirama smiled.

"Madara, you're so silly. If that's the problem, you can bring Izuna along" Hashirama chuckled, nuzzling Madara.

Madara gasped. "Hashirama! Are you serious!" Madara asked. If he could take Izuna with him, of course he would move in.

"Haha, Of course you can" Hashirama implied.

Madara had a huge smile on and pulled Hashirama into a tight hug and thanked him a thousand times over.

"You are the best you know that" Madara said, still held that huge grin.

"You love me" Hashirama joked, pressing his lips to his boyfriends'.

Madara decided to spend the rest of the day with Hashirama in his suite and it was not stop love. Madara was a bit worried about not going home and sticking to his timetable and probably missed all his work and made on Uchiha angry who had to cover for him. Madara asked to leave after it got dark and was past time where Uchiha were allowed to be outside their cabins. Hashirama wanted to walk his boyfriend home. He couldn't let Madara walk alone after he insisted on doing so. He was very protective over him and didn't like the idea of him walking alone when he could easily be harassed by an angry Senju Guard. Also there was a part that he wanted to spend more time with the boy.

The two left the building. Hashirama wasn't allowed out as well because his father wanted him to stay indoors and away from the other Uchiha when he knew there was less guards around at this time. His father liked to keep a close eye on him. The two walked back, holding each other's hands lovingly. The two walked while having little cute conversations along the way. They made it to the housing areas and made it to Madara's home. The tall Senju said his goodbyes to his adorable lover and told him to inform Izuna of the situation and then left him. Madara felt bad that Hashirama walked him all the way to his home and then had to travel all the way back home.

He tried to tell Hashirama that halfway would do it but he really wanted to take Madara all the way home. He was just thinking that Hashirama was too good to be true. He was everything that was good and positive. Amazing, nice, lovingly, handsome, caring, honest, kind, loyalty. Selfless. The list could go on forever. He wondered what he ever did to deserve such a man. After he had left, Madara walked back inside, it was getting rather chilly outside.

He walked inside and said hello to everyone, like he did every day. It was turning into a habit but that wasn't a bad thing. He instantly walked to the door that hid the underground room and lifted it and went under. Izuna was napping on the mattress quite happily and undisturbed. Madara smiled heart-warmingly. He trotted over and sat down next to Izuna's head. He played with his hair, hoping to wake Izuna nicely. Soon Izuna was brought out of his sleep and looked at the intruder and smiled when he saw he older brother, sitting up, yawning, rubbing his eyes and then stretching. The younger then looked at his brother again before asking him.

"So im guessing you talked to Hashirama" he asked happily and pretty keen to hear what Madara was planning. Madara nodded and then spoke.

"Yeah, im moving in with him" Madara said. Izuna jumped and cheered.

"Oh my god, Madara! That's amazing" Izuna screamed, and hugging his brother in congratulations. He was so happy, bit another side of him was quite upset. He had been with Madara his ENITIRE life. Leaving him now would be dramatic but he would take the depression if it would make his brother happy. He knew it would be the best thing he could do for his brother. I mean, it's not like he would never see him again right? And Madara would still want to visit him right?

Madara then decided to spring the more amazing news to his brother. "And Hashirama has invited you to move in as well!"

Izuna's heart skipped a beat. "No way!" he gasped. Not in disagreement but shock.

Madara smirked. "I'm serious Otouto, do you want to live with us?"

"Madara, that's amazing, i can't believe it!" Izuna cried, he was almost in tears. Of course he would love to leave this dirty cabin. It was his dream. "If it's not such a bother then yes, i will move with you"

The two brothers celebrated with each other, oh so happy. The two then went upstairs to tell the other Uchiha of the news and they were actually glad for the two. A few of the Uchiha showed a bit of jealously but there were still very excited for the young pair. They had all chatted about it almost all night before they decided it would good for some sleep and dosed off. The next day, Hashirama came around their cabin really early and waked up the Uchiha's. He wanted to see how things went and wanted to see if Izuna agreed, maybe they could move in this morning.

He had spoke to Madara and his sibling and the two told him the good news and Hashirama had demanded they packed right now. He was so happy to have them move in, he almost couldn't wait. It didn't take long for them to pack and clean things up because they didn't have a lot things. They took awhile to say goodbye to everyone and then finally they departed for a better home.

Every guard had gone to bed and so it was easy to get to their apartment without disturbance. When he took Izuna and Madara inside the Senju's Central, it was cute to see Izuna so amazed and happy. It obviously made Madara happy which made Hashirama over the moon

Hashirama smirked, holding the knob of his apartment door, glancing at Izuna. "Are you ready to see your new home"

Izuna smile happily as he held his brother's hand. Hashirama opened the door after building suspense for the younger jokingly.

Hashirama walked in and motioned for the other two Uchiha's to come in. Madara had to pull Izuna along. He was to shocked.

"Wow! This place is... perfect" Izuna said, almost not able to say anything else. Madara jumped up and down.

"Isn't this just wonderful Izuna" Madara asked. Izuna nodded as an agreement.

Madara took Izuna around the unbelievably large suite, showing him all the rooms, showing him the bedrooms, bathrooms and extra. Izuna's favourite room was the lounge room. Madara showed him an amazing electronic called a Xbox. He didn't understand how it worked but it was so fascinating and really fun. Izuna stayed in there, playing and working out how to use the game and becoming better and better. After awhile, Madara and Hashirama were together in Hashirama's room, talking about how today would plan out. They had showed Izuna everything and told him how to use everything. Hashirama had also told him to go into the cold rectangle looking thing (Refrigerator) if he ever felt hungry.

The two were just laying together, after talking about what would happen about Madara's working jobs they finally had time to themselves.

Hashirama had decided himself to go see his father and tell him about Madara and explain how things were. He wanted to accept Madara and take him out of the Kyanpu.

"Hashirama... what you have done for me and Izuna is simply amazing. I can't thank you enough" Madara whispered honestly. Hashirama smiled and tilted forward, kissing Madara. The Uchiha allowed it, kissing back falling on his back as Hashirama leaned over him. He continued to kiss him and taking it a step further.

He licked Madara's lips, asking for entrance. Madara gasped, surprised and unsure of this action. He watched Hashirama's face a bit frightened. It took awhile but he soon enjoyed the feeling of Hashirama's tongue in his mouth. It was a passionate kiss and Madara's tried to mimic Hashirama's tongue movements to try and please him a little better. It was the best he could do, despite in inexperience. It took some time before Hashirama pulled away. Both gasping for air.

"No problem" he whispered.

The two lied there together for awhile, enjoying each other's presence and warmth. After the scene, they both went to check on the little Uchiha who was occupying himself with the Xbox games.

Izuna looked like he was into the game and they decided to sit quietly and watch him. Hashirama recalled as Izuna was playing COD Mw3. He smirked thinking he had good tastes


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry if its late but here. I wanted to make it a longer chapter but failed miserably T.T **

Two weeks later

Madara and Izuna had been with Hashirama for almost two weeks now and it seemed like things have gotten a lot better for the Uchiha brothers. They had been living a better life and also didn't to do the work for the Senju's like Madara used to. Hashirama had tried to hide the Uchiha's but it soon became a lot more difficult so decided the best possible solution was to tell his Father about his relationship with Madara.

Anyhow things were going great with him and Madara. They had gotten a tighter relationship and he was able to kiss Madara without him freaking out. He was getting used to this newfound contact that other people could share. He was becoming less shy around him and was opening up more, being able to trust Hashirama just a little more each passing day they spent together.

He had also been helping Izuna learn some of the basic things a normal fourteen-fifteen year old kid was supposed to know. He was thinking about hiring a tutor to help teach him how to do Maths and read. Madara had a little more experience then Izuna and didn't need immediate teachings but Hashirama took the liberty to teach him all he knew. He wanted to help Madara learn by himself, instead of getting in a tutor. After talking to Madara, he learned he had the IQ of a 12 year old child. It wasn't too bad, like he expected but he was still upset by the ordeal.

The brunette man left the house after Izuna and Madara were playing together on the game system. Izuna was showing Madara how to play since he had never actually played himself before so Izuna was quite proud he got to show Madara something he was good at. Yeah, that's right. Izuna was almost pro at playing xBox now. Hashirama found it a challenged to beat him and was almost losing in most battles. Hashirama knew that Izuna wanted to teach Madara how to play so he could have someone to beat, Izuna was just like every other kid he thought amusingly.

He left the suite and headed for the Suite that had an imprint of the number one. It was obvious of what Senju was hid behind it. It could only shout someone important like the Senju's clan leader. He made it to the door that held the number 1# on it proudly. He knocked hastily and then waited for a response. His call was answered almost two minutes after which displeased the younger as he sighed.

The door opened at a calm pace then it revealed a tall tanned man. The Senju's leader... His Father. The older looked surprised for a split second before smiling.

"What a surprise to see you" he acknowledged. Hashirama replied with a greeting gesture before walking into the room by the door's entrance. He had to admit, he was feeling a little nervous about confronting his dad about this but he knew it had to be done. It would be good for himself and Madara, so they could pursue their relationship. He guessed the emotions he father would feel after the confrontation. Anger, disappointment, sadness. A little bit of happiness for his son finding love?

One thing he knew, it would be totally awkward. That would be the conclusive result.

He walked his father to the larger room out from the hallway. He then turned to face his father with a determined look that shouted, nothing can break me.

"Father, I know you won't like this but I'm dating an Uchiha... and have been for awhile now. Hashirama deadpanned. The leader eyes widened and at first he thought it was a joke but then it soon disappeared when he saw Hashirama's serious face and frowned. "And you're just going to have to accept it" He spat it out pretty plainly.

"What are you talking about Hashirama! I thought I had taught you better. I told you so many times about those 'rotten' beings"

Hashirama flinched at the insult towards his boyfriend's clan. He decided to leave the rude comment behind and forget about it but the Leader could tell that word thrown towards his lover obviously made an impact. He wanted to say something sassy so he did.

"Do not speak foul of them in front of me" he said sternly. He had never spoke back to his dad. He never was the one to lose his cool. This was one of the rare times he did raise his voice, at anyone.

The leader of the Senju's stared at his son, disappointment swimming in his eyes.

"Hashirama, I cannot approve of your relationship. I know that I can't forbid you since you are an adult but i will not be pleased with this" he spoke honestly. Hashirama was just about to throw in his opinion but couldn't went another voice cut over his. "What's _its _name?"

Hashirama knew arguing with his father wouldn't get anywhere so he ignored the rude comment about his lover being an 'it' The only thing that responded was an unintentional left eye twitch that went unnoticed by both men

"Madara Uchiha" he answered.

The older man gasped, and Hashirama couldn't miss that even if he was deaf. The look on his face showed absolute shock. Did he know Madara?

"Madara?" he repeated, still unsure.

Hashirama tilted his head to the side, nodding slowly in a confused state. If he knew about Madara then maybe he was so shocked because Madara was a boy but he doubted that unfortunately…

If his father had a problem with his sexuality, would it affect him in the future with his leadership? He wasn't gay, he was just bisexual.

"I had to tell you something about him, but I guess you already met him. There is something that is very special about him that no one is aware of except the higher Senju guards and me, not even he knows" Hashirama's father admitted.

The Senju's attention was grabbed quickly by his father's words. He raised an eyebrow as he continued to talk.

"When we organised this program, after we had taken control of the Uchiha clan by slaughtering the stubborn leader he had a wife. We had decided to kill her as well because she was refusing to cooperate so it was mandatory. No one knew this but he had two sons and we kepted them and threw them with a few other Uchiha's in the Kyanpu after it was built"

Hashirama's eyes widened. He didnt need his dad to explain it any further. It was obvious of what he was trying to say. The leader continued to talk.

"Madara was the older brother of the sons and he had a younger brother called Izuna who had passed a while back"

He stared at his father in disbelief. The other Senju's eyes drifted away as he finished his last sentence. "So, Madara Uchiha would be the next heir for the Uchiha clan"

Madara ran to the door as Hashirama knocked. When he opened the door, he gave Hashirama a huge hug for he was in a good mood and picked him on the lips.

Hashirama smiled lightly and walked in the apartment with Madara as they entered the lounging room.

"Did you want me to make you something to eat?" Madara asked generously.

Hashirama had to admit, Madara was an amazing cook. Probably since he had to cook all the time from the Senju's, he gain a lot of skill.

Hashirama nodded, and Madara left, headed for the kitchen to probably make a delicious sandwich. Hashirama loved Madara's egg curry sandwiches. They were heavenly

He was still taken aback by the conversation he had with his father. He wasn't sure when he should tell Madara. It would probably bring up bad memories that Madara did not need.

The Uchiha who was working in the kitchen, making a healthy salad sandwich for his lover had noticed Hashirama's unusual silence. Something must have happened. He knew that Hashirama went to see his Father and discuss about their relationship. He would try and talk to Hashirama about it went they went to be of he doesn't bring it up any earlier.

Hashirama sat down on the couch as Izuna watched him. He had not long ago stopped playing to obviously eat since he had paused the game in mid battle. He had some chicken soup that Madara probably cooked for dinner and Izuna had already gotten into it. Cute kid he was Hashirama thought, smiling as Izuna made conversation with him. Not long after Madara came in with a nice looking sandwich and handed it to the Senju. He took it gratefully and motioned for Madara to sit on his lap. The Uchiha nodded and sat quite comfortably on his lover's thighs.

Izuna had finished and jumped back onto the game and Hashirama began to whisper to Madara.

"You know, you don't have to cook, i can get in a maid" He explained, watching the TV as the game was brought out of pause.

"Don't you like my cooking" Madara joked, and Hashirama nudged him lightly. "I like cooking for you and Izuna. I like to be able to repay you"

"Madara, you don't need to repay me, you have already paid up by loving me"

"I want to keep cooking Hashirama" Madara said lovingly. Hashirama smiled, taking a bite from the sandwich.

"It tastes really good" he thanked. He wanted to say 'just like you' but knew that it would just result in Madara slapping him gently. Madara told him that the dirty talk was not attractive so he had to refrain himself from saying it.

**Ah, i hope you like this chapter. I can't write on this computer much so updates might become a little random. I love posting but because of personal stuff i can't T.T **

**But i'll post as much as possible**

**Please review! :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Sorry, I can't update soon anymore. This weekend i had a sleepover and then this weekend im having another sleepover. During the weekdays it depends if I don't have another episode, I'll actually write :( To explain it, my episodes go for a day or two so it's not like im not uploading on purpose, just personal stuff *sad face* **

**Mwahaha anyway enjoy this chapter! :)**

A little days after

Madara looked at his reflection from the large mirror that covered an entire wall. He pulled over his over jacket that was a little large on him but he liked it like that. Hashirama had told him today, that is was safe enough to leave the suite without getting caught anymore. Madara knew Hashirama had spoken to his father about them staying and his father must of agreed but he wanted to hear Hashirama say it to himself. Right now he was getting ready to take Izuna for a walk. They hadn't been allowed out for a long time and he was super excited to finally go for a proper walk.

It was pretty cold outside. That why he dressed like it was winter. Once he finished, he nodded at himself in approval before walking out of the bedroom, he and Hashirama shared and headed for the lounging room. He had told Izuna to get ready so they could leave and Izuna must be so happy to leave the suite just as he was.

When he entered the large open room, he saw Izuna still on the game. Madara's eye twitched as he stood at the door glaring.

"Izuna! I told you to get ready " Madara snapped.

Izuna turned his head quickly at the shout but returned to the game.

"I'm sorry nii-san. I got to finish slaying this dragon"

Madara looked at the game, a bit annoyed but didn't say anything. Hashirama had bought that game for him yesterday and he really liked it a lot. He was sure it was called Skyrim or something rather.

Madara shook his head and walked to the couch and sat down with a fall. He then watched Izuna annoyed till he finish a silly part of the game. Izuna got up and switched the system off before heading to his room and getting changed. Madara waited for awhile. He guessed Izuna wasn't as excited to leave as he thought he was. He made a mental note to hide that silly xboxy thing so Izuna couldn't play it. He chuckled at the evil thought and thats when Izuna walked in.

"Ok, I'm ready" Izuna said pumped. Madara smiled and jumped up.

"Alrighty, let's go"

The two walked to the door and walked out. They walked through the corridors and then headed outside.

Hashirama had told them he wanted to be there for them when they got out, to walk with them. Madara knew that, that was actually Hashirama's fear of them being hurt by the stubborn Senju. Madara didn't really like Hashirama there all the time for him so that's why he left before Hashirama had returned from the meeting. He knew it would anger Hashirama a little but he was becoming more independent. He felt like another personality was showing as he got his life back.

Madara had taken Izuna to their old house, where they lived with the Uchiha's before Hashirama came into their lives. He decided after that, he would take Izuna outside of Kyanpu and then explore the hidden Leaf village. He didn't tell Izuna yet because he wanted to surprise him.

Madara and Izuna spent a good hour with their cabin. They didn't get to see a few people who were working. They spoke about the old times, how things were going and shared thoughts about each other. It was a good time for all Uchiha's then they had to leave and the goodbyes where a little sad.

After that the two were both walking. Izuna was very happy. Madara walked them in a different route, and then Izuna took notice. He questioned he brother quickly, as he thought he went mad.

"Um, Madara... wrong way" he squeaked, feeling the need to laugh at his brother. Madara looked at him cheekily. He wagged his finger soon after.

"We are going somewhere else too." Madara explained.

Izuna asked Madara like twenty more questions along the way and Madara refused to answer. He then made it to the fates then Izuna had some sort of hint of where they were going. The guards lets them through hesitantly but without showing any anger. Which was a little surprising.

The sight was simply amazing! There was buildings, trees, grass, people! It was better than Hashirama's suite by tenfold. Izuna almost had a heartattack. They had never seen the village at all. All they saw was dirt, guns, cement, Senju's and Uchiha's and poorly built houses.

Seeing this mad Madara a little angry. He walked through the village with his brother. How come they weren't allowed to live like this. Like normal people. He was begining to think more sour of the Senju's. What had the Uchiha done that deserved this. The Senju had done exactly the same during war. It simply wasn't fair.

He threw those thoughts to the back of his mind because he didn't want to ruin this day with negative thoughts. They had no idea where they were going but both agreed to wonder the entire village. Everyone in the village was so nice. Maybe because they didn't know they were Uchiha.

Madara noticed that there was a large gate around the village which expressed a caged in feeling. Izuna pointed out the gates 'entrance and suggested them to wander out and that's what they did.

**Sorry i had to cut it off. Baai Review**


End file.
